big_farm_addictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kat Nip/Update - April 14th - Mission rework
Hey Big Farmers, after the gourmet farm was now finally reworked, it's time to implement another change you have all been waiting for. Excited? You better be: Rework of the mission system Due to popular demand, we reworked the way missions work in Big Farm! They will now be available around the clock, and it will be much easier to just join a mission whenever you like to. Also, we put a lot of work into a much better matchmaking system, so you hopefully won't find yourself struggling against much stronger Big Farmers anymore! How does it work? Here are the details! Signing up for a mission *If you sign up for a mission, one of currently 4 mission types will be chosen for you. Which mission type is chosen is random, so you will no longer be able to sign up for a specific mission *You no longer need to spend reputation points to sign up for a mission *The mission types (for now) are as follows: - Harvest corn - Harvest eggs - Harvest dung - Harvest wildflowers *No more waiting for missions! You can join one whenever you feel like it. *After signing up for a mission, the game will try to find a mission group for you. This may take up to 5 minutes. After a group is found, the mission will automatically start. *There will be an option to sign up for another mission from the score popup right after you finished a mission. If you do so quickly, there will even be a bonus added to your rewards. More on that in the reward section below. Taking part in missions *Once the mission starts, you will compete with other players for 30 minutes *We will perform an activity check by the end of the mission in order to not give any rewards to players who just sat through the mission and did not harvest any of the relevant goods. Don't worry, though, you only need to achieve a very low amount of harvests in order to be marked as active, so if you need to take a short break or missed a couple of minutes, you will not be punished. *If you don't participate at all, you receive no reward. A popup window will inform you about this once the mission is over. Mission rewards *We introduce a new currency that you get in addition to reputation points: certificates. Certificates will be a new currency that can be used with one of the next upcoming features - more permanent boosters for your farm. More info on this feature will follow in a seperate announcement once the release of it comes closer. *How many reputation points and certificates you get depends on a variety of things: - your rank in this mission - your final score by the end of the mission (the amount of goods you harvested) - if the "next mission bonus" is active (only applies to reputation points) *Next mission bonus: once you finished a mission, you will be prompted if you want to sign up for another mission. If you do this within 3 minutes, you will get an additional 10% bonus on your reputation points for the next mission (not stackable). *From now on, you can no longer lose reputation points or certificates by taking part in missions. Even if you score last in your mission group, you will always get a reward unless you were inactive. However, your reputation points will deplete by 10% each week, so you will still have some incentive to do missions regularly. Matchmaking and scores *Player grouping was designed to be a lot fairer than before. In the beginning, there will be certain player groups that cannot mix. This means it's highly unlikely that a level 8 player will meet a player above level 15 in a mission group. However, the more you progress through missions, the more focus will be put in your performance, instead of your level. So if you perform significantly better than other players in your level range, the game might put you against stronger competitors to keep the missions challenging. On the other hand, if you are not so good at missions, the game will help you out by assigning you into a lower level range. *The matchmaking process may take up to 5 minutes. If no other players were found for a mission group within this time frame, the mission will start anyway and you will be the only person in the group - you will not be teamed up with a high level player anymore. Since there is no competition, the rank bonus will be lowered a bit, the bonus for your activity will stay the same. Other changes and improvements *Some bakery related numbers were adjusted. You will now get experience points for bakery productions, sell prices for some goods produced in the bakery were increased and production costs for apple turnovers were adjusted. More information on that can be found here. *We added a task to start more than one mill production at once. This will show new players that they can increase the amount produced in one production process if they use the "increase amount" button in the production window. *The farm management interface was adjusted a bit, to give a more clear overview on how many items you have stored in your barn. *Some slight changes were made to exclusive offer and "Latest from the trading floor" interfaces. Bugfixes *Missing water mill animations were added to the game *Goat animations should work again and ducks will be shown, even if animations are turned off *Missing water and breeding seeds can now be purchased again in the nursery. *Bakery recipes will now give experience points as well *Some gourmet farm tasks were displayed in the wrong level. They have been adjusted. This update is expected to take place between 09:00am and 11:00am CEST and you may discuss it here. Have fun! Regards, your Big Farm team. Update Update discussion Category:Blog posts